The boy who live and the Vampires Slayer comes to Hogwart
by Lexi1981
Summary: during Harry, Ron, Hermione and Bethany (August 30, 1978 start late) first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Fred, George and Lee become friends with Bethany right away, but Fred wants to be more then just friends with Bethany. Harry, Ron and Hermione are friends with Bethany, but she spends more time with old kids. (world is the books, movie and Hogwarts).
1. Chapter one: Bethany double life!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter books or Movies J. K. Rowling's own them . I did make up Bethany and her deceased mom Elizabeth Prince Tonks and dad Timmothy (Tim) Tonks and several other characters list in the author note, to see what the characters look like that I made up go to my profile and look under the fan fictions name, if viewing for another sit then fan go there and look under the profile for Lexi1981 if the links to not appear sent me a pm or an owl and I will sent you the URL.

Author note: for the characters appears I going to uses what the characters look like in the movies. For what the locations in the books and movies I use what there look like in the move, the time line will be a mixes of the time lines in the books and movies. Here is a family tree for the character Bethany Tonks (that I made up), to saw who Bethany is relation too in story line (some of them I have also made up too). Bethany Tonks was born on August 30, 1978. Elizabeth (Prince) Tonks (is Bethany mother) and was born on December 31, 1954 and dead on Oct 28, 1981. Elizabeth patronus was a unicorn and she was in Slytherin house. Timmothy Tonks (?Aug 1?) 1954 and dead on Oct 28, 1981, he was Gryffindor house and Patronus was a horse (Bethany father and Ted Tonks twin brother (I made him up). Ted Tonks 1954 was in Hufflepuff house (uncle), Andromeda Tonks 1954 was in Slytherin house (aunt), Nymphadora Tonks born in 1973 and was in Hufflepuff house. Tonks Patronus was and an unknown and then a werewolf (Bethany cousin). Eileen (Prince) Snape Born in 1930 (Has two brother and one sister that I made up) aunt, maybe in Slytherin house). Severus Snape ( Eileen and Tobias son) born January 9, 1960 (cousin of Bethany Tonks, Bluebell Prince and Aldabella prince made up), Tobias Snape maybe born in the 1930 ( Eileen husband and Severus father also a Muggle). Edward Prince (Uncle, was in Slytherin house) Born on May 20 1935 and Dead in 1981, he was kill by unknown death eater and his Patronus was a lion (I made up). Blossom (Burke) Prince was born on April 10 1934 and dead in 1981 killed by unknown death eater. Blossom patronus was a lioness and she is Belvina (Black) Burke and Herbert Burke daughter and is Edward wife, she was in Slytherin house, I made up). Bluebell Prince born Oct 2 1980( Blossom and Edward daughter) lives with Snape (I made up). Elwyn prince born on July 24 1940 and dead on Oct 2 1981 killed by death eater Rodolphus Lestrange and his patronus was a owl (was in Ravenclaw House (Uncle, I made up), Lucius Malfoy (has one sister, which I made up(Uncle) son of Abraxas Malfoy). Narcissa Malfoy (aunt and Lucius wife). Draco Malfoy born June 5, 1980 (cousins). Carly (Malfoy) Prince born on September 7, 1942 and dead on Dec. 9, 1981, her patronus was a butterfly ( Aldabella mother and Draco's aunt and also Lucius sister, she is Elwyn wife and was in Ravenclaw house, which her parents hated). Aldabella Prince Born Dec. 9 1981 (Name means old and noble, called Bella for short by her aunt Narcissa, uncle Lucius and cousin Draco and she is Elwyn and Carly daughter, She see in the first story only once and mention a few times, but does not come into the story as a major character to Harry second year at Hogwarts and Aldabella is in the same year as Ginny Weasley. She went to live with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco after her mom die shortly after her birth). In addition I could not found where Tonks family home actual was in the Harry potter story, all I could found online was that it is in the united Kingdom, so I just chose the countryside town of Honiton, East Devon. I chose this countryside town because it is in the same district that Ottery St. Catchpole, Ottery St. I chose this because the Weasley family house is just outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, so this makes the Tonks in the some district as the Weasley, but not in the some town seeing that Hagrid and Harry use Tonks house as a safe location in the seventh book.  
Chapter one: Bethany double life!  
It's August 31, 1991 and Bethany is in Diagon Alley with her aunt Andromeda and Cousin Nympadora Tonks to get her schools supplies. Bethany, Andromeda and Nympadora have just walk out of Gringotts wizarding bank after getting Bethany Tonks a large bag of money from her vault, which is number 699. The three of them are walking down the steps when Bethany sees Harry Potter walking toward them with Hagrid the gatekeeper at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizards. Bethany stops walking down the steps and start stares at Harry and Hagrid and when Harry sees that a girl that is five feet tall if wearing flat shoes with roundish almond-shaped brown eyes, thin lips, a small defined nose, inverted triangle body with light brown hair with pink highlights that is just past her shoulders in length. Harry notices that the girl is wearing a white tank top with a very light brown suit jacket that has 3/4 quarter sleeves with white and brown stripes on the suit jacket and a rose that is red and pink under the left pocket of the suit jacket and a pair of light-blue jeans that are wearing out at the knees. Harry stops on the third step from the entrance of the bank and in front of Bethany. Harry walks over to the girl and he stops in front of the girl. At the same time Hagrid, Andromeda and Nympadora walk over to Harry and Bethany. Harry's then notice that the girl is looking at his lighting blot shape scar on his forehead. Bethany knew that Harry Potter was starting at Hogwarts that year, but was hoping not to see him yet seeing that she is two years old then Harry and is just starting at Hogwarts too and has a hard time thinking about the night his parents were killed. Bethany's start thinking about October 31, 1981 when she was three years old and staying at the Potter's house, she was playing hide and seek with Lily and James Potter and was hiding in the wardrobe in Harry's bedroom. When Lord Voldemort showed up at the house. Bethany stays hiding because she saw Voldemort kill her parents a few days before, as she is hiding in the wardrobe, she sees Lord Voldemort's kill Lily through the crack in the door. Bethany stops staring at Harry when her cousin tap her on the right shoulder and Bethany looks down at her tan sandals.

"I am Harry Potter, what is your name and do you know me because you could not stop looking at me?"

"My name is Bethany Tonks and yes I knew you when you were a baby and until you went to live with your aunt and uncle at the age of one."

"How do you remember me, because I do not remember you?"

"Because I was three years old then."

"Then you are going to Hogwarts for your third year of school?"

Bethany shakes her head no and looks down at her sandals again. Andromeda, Nympadora, Harry and Hagrid look at Bethany and can tell that see Harry again is hard for her, because she was able to keep herself hiding twice when Voldemort came looking for her, but could not save her parents or Harry's parents from Voldemort.

"I am just starting Hogwarts this year, I had personal issues that keep me from starting two years ago. "

"You are thirteen years old then?"

"Yeah I turn thirteen yesterday."

At the same time Hagrid tap Harry on his right shoulder to get his attention and Bethany, Harry, Andromeda, Nympadora look up at Hagrid, who tall then the four of them and Hagrid look down at the four of them.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but we need to head inside Gringotts wizarding bank and get your money Harry. "

"Ok, Hagrid and nice to meet you again Bethany. "

"Nice to see you again and I will see you at school Harry. Have fun getting you school supplies."

"I will, I never been here before so everything is new to me."

Harry sees that Hagrid has all ready start walking toward the bank and runs after Hagrid to catch up to him. Bethany, Andromeda and Nympadora walk the rest of the way down the step of the bank and then walks down the street and four stores on the left-hand side of the street and four stores on the right hand of the store, which are The Magical Menagerie, Slug and Jiggers, Mr. Mulpelppers apothecary and Wiseacre equipment on the left-hand side of the street if your back is to the bank and broomstick, Flourish and Blotts, Ollivander wand shop and Scribbulus Writing Instruments on the right-hand side of the street if your back is to the bank. A minute and half later Bethany, her aunt and cousin walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies, which is on the right side of the street if your back is to the bank. Bethany and her aunt head over to look at the new Nimbus 2000 and at the same time Nympadora sees a friend. Nympadora goes over to talk to her friend and Bethany looks over at her cousin then back at her aunt who is holding a new Nimbus 2000 in her hands and give the broom a good look over. Bethany leans toward her aunt and start whisper quietly to her ear.

"I do not know why I can't take Nympadora's old broom to school seeing that it not for playing Quidditch, but for slayer related business and beside first years are not even allowed to have brooms they use the school brooms!"

Andromeda looks at her daughter and who hair is neon pink today and wearing a dark-blue jean skirt and a black short sleeve shirt say wired sisters on the front in purple letters with a picture of the band under the name. Andromeda notices her daughter is telling her friend from school what she will be doing this year. Andromeda then looks at her niece and gives her a smile before speaking.

"Because Nympadora needs her broom for Auror school that is way."

"But she says that she does not mind if I use her broom, she will just buy a new one. "

"No, I am buying you a new broom, you had enough hand-me down from your cousin in your life time since coming to live with us and for once I am buying you all new items for school. I want you to start off at Hogwarts with new school supplies, uniforms and robes."

"But I am not your daughter and I am ok with hand-me downs' Aunt Andromeda. "

"You are my niece and your mom and dad left Ted and me money to buy your school supplies when you start at Hogwarts, so let me buy you new items this year."

"All right, I will let you buy me new things this year."

"I think this Nimbus 200 we do just fine, I am going to go pay for the broom."

"Ok."

As Andromeda goes to pay for the broom, Bethany walks over to her cousin and listens to her cousin talking to her friend. Once her aunt has pay for the broom and the sale person warped up the broom and then put the Nimbus 2000 into a large bag. Bethany, Andromeda and Nympadora leave Quality Quidditch Supplies shop a few minutes later walks back toward the bank and head to Ollivander's that is the second store after the bank and on the right-hand side of the street if your back is to the bank. Once inside Ollivander's wand shop Andromeda and Nympadora sits down on chairs by the door and Bethany walks up to the counter and rings the bell to get Mr. Ollivander attention. Mr. Ollivander walks downstairs and passes Nympadora and Andromeda and then he heads behind the counter. Andromeda stands up and then walks up to the counter and stops next to Bethany's on Bethany left-hand side and puts her arm around Bethany's shoulders. Mr. Ollivander smiles at Andromeda and her niece and Nympadora who is still sitting on one of the chairs by the door.

"I see that Bethany is finally starting at Hogwarts this year and I see Bethany change the look of her hair by adding pink highlights and straighten her hair since the last time I saw you. Did you dye your hair or are you a Metamorphmagus Like Nympadora?"

"Do not call me Nympadora, call me Tonks."

"Yes I am starting Hogwarts and I wanting a change from my light brown hair curl hair. I did not dye my hair because I am a Metamorphmagus like my cousin, who hate to be called by her first name."

"You would too, if your mother name you Nympadora, Bethany!"

"I like you hair with the pink highlights Bethany and for now on I will call your cousin Tonks."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander."

"You are welcome and today is a great day, I finally get to sale Bethany Tonks a wand and on the same day I sale Harry Potter his first wand too."

At the same time Andromeda leans over the counter and when Mr. Ollivander finish talking Andromeda starts to speak softly to Mr. Ollivander.

"Bethany is going to need a couple of wands one for school and a few for her slayer duty."

"Oh yes, I remember talking to you about that and yes I did make seven wands with cores that I normally don't use for her to try out. First lets try wands out for school. First I will have you try out this wand that is twelve inches long and that is made from rosewood with a Unicorn Tail for the core Bethany."

Bethany smiles at Mr. Ollivander and takes the wand out of the box that is in his hands. Bethany then moves the wand up and down but nothing in the store moves. Mr. Ollivander takes the wand back from Bethany and puts the wand away. He then picks up another wand box and he hands Bethany a box with a fifteen and half rosewood wands with a Unicorn Tail as it core.

"I know this wand still has the same core as the last one, but I think that is the core that would work for your school wand."

"Ok I will give it a try Mr. Ollivander."

Bethany tries that wand and gets the book on the counter to move a little. Mr. Ollivander shakes his head and takes the wand from Bethany. He puts that wand away and goes over to the back shelve and grab a black box. He walks over to the counter and hands Bethany the next box. Bethany open up the box and sees a fifteen and half inches long rosewood wand. She read the end of the box and see there is a phoenix father as the core. Bethany picks the wand up and moves the wand, which makes' boxes go flying everywhere.

"That is not the wand for you. Lets try this fifteen and half inch long Willow wand with a Dragon Heartstring core. Go head and take the wand, then give the wand a try Bethany."

"I hope this wand works Mr. Ollivander? "

Bethany picks up the wand that has a purple and gold handle and the right away the area around her light up in gold. At the same time Bethany, Andromeda, Nympadora and Mr. Ollivander smile at each other. Mr. Ollivander boxes up the wand and then he put the wand box into a bag. Mr. Ollivander marks the first wand down in his book, then grabs the first box out from under the courter that is fifteen and half inch's wand, which is made from Willow with a Leprechaun hair core.

"Now I do not think this wand will work for you, because Leprechaun hair cores tend to favor only the Irish but we will see if it works."

Bethany nods her head yes and picks up the wand and once again boxes go flying everywhere. She puts the wand down and then Bethany tries a fifteen and half inch wand that is made of willow with a demiguise hair core, but nothing happens. Mr. Ollivander hand Bethany's another fifteen and half inch wand, which is made of willow with a Hippogriff Talon core to try. Bethany flicks the wand and the wand make Mr. Ollivander hair turn green. He takes the wand from Bethany and hand her another fifteen and half inch wand that is made of Willow with a Runespoor Fang core and the room turn a gold color again. Bethany also buys two more fifteen and half inch wands. The first wand is made from willow with a Chimaera Scale core and the wand is brown. The second wand also made of willow and has an Ashwinder Ash core, which cast awesome protection charms and this wand is brown too. Bethany's aunt pays for the four wands and Mr. Ollivander hand the bag with the wands in it to Bethany. The three ladies walk out of Ollivander's and walk down the street and into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, which is five stores away from the bank on the left-hand side if your back is to the bank. When Bethany, Mrs. Tonks and Nympadora walk into the store, Madam Malkin looks up from fitting Hermione Granger robe and smile at the ladies.

"I will be with you in a few minutes Mrs. Tonks."

"That is fine Madam Malkin."

Three minutes later a girl with long brown hair walks over to Bethany and stop in front her. Bethany smiles at the girl and the girl smiles at Bethany.

"Hi my name Bethany Tonks, what is your name?"

"My name is Hermione Granger, are you getting robes for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?"

"Yes and it is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too, Bethany and I am starting my first year Hogwarts. I am so excite, because I am the first witch in my family. Are you the only witch in your family or is everyone one in your family witches and wizards?"

"My Mom was a pure blood, my dad was a Muggle born but get chosen to go to Hogwarts. My dads' twin brother also went to Hogwarts. In addition my aunts are pure blood."

Hermione mom and dad walk up behind her and then the three of them leave the shop. A minute later Bethany gets fitted for her robes, cloaks, school uniform skirts, white blouses, sweaters, knee high socks and Bethany also buy a point hat and a pair of protective gloves. When her robes, cloak, uniform skirts, white blouses, sweaters and socks are ready, Bethany Aunt pays for them. Then Andromeda, Nympadora and Bethany go and get strawberry ice cream cones from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, which is six stores away from the bank on the right-hand side of the street if your back is to the bank. Once the three of them have got they ice cream, they walk down Diagon Alley and head to Flourish and Blotts. When the three of them walk into Flourish &amp; Blotts Nympadora head to the section where the textbooks she needs are at and Bethany and Andromeda go over to the section where Hogwarts first year students' textbooks are location. Bethany looks down at the list of books she needs to buy and see the first one on the list is Standard book of spell grade one which is by Miranda Gosghawk. She has just grabbed the book off the book shelve when she hears Mrs. Wesley fighting with her youngest son Ron about having to buy used books and not new books. Bethany quietly grabs a copy of a history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot, a beginner's guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch, one thousand magical herbal and fungi by Phyllida Spore, magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic beast and where to find them by Newt Scamander and the dark farce guide to self protection by Quentin Trimble. Andromeda takes the books from her niece and goes to pay for the textbooks. At the same time Bethany goes to find her cousin to see if she is ready to go. Bethany finds that her cousin had already pay for her textbooks and is waiting for her mom and Bethany to finish up in the book store. Bethany and Andromeda leave the book store and head to the Potage's cauldron store, which seven stores away from the bank on the left-hand side of the street if your bank is to the bank. Bethany and her aunt are only in Potage's cauldron store for two minutes because the only item Bethany's need is a size two Pewter cauldron. At the same time that Mrs. Tonks and Bethany are getting the cauldron, Nympadora goes to the Apothecary store and pick up Bethany two set of crystal phials and a bass scale. Then Nympadora goes to one of the street stall and buy Bethany the telescope she needs for school. A few minutes later Nympadora meets up with her mom and cousin at Eeylops Owl Emporium, which is five stores away from the bank on the left-hand side of the street if your bank is to the bank and when Nympadora walks into the store, she sees Bethany is looking at one of the white female snowy owls. Once Bethany had chosen the white snow owl that she want, Andromeda pays for the owl, a cage (for travel) and owl treat and then Nympadora, Andromeda and Bethany leave Eeylops Owl Emporium and head to the Leaky Cauldron for some dinner. Five minutes later inside the Leaky Cauldron the three ladies sit down at a table, when Harry and Hagrid walk into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry walks over the table that Bethany, Mrs. Tonks and Nympadora are sitting at, which is the long table that is after the fireplace and the staircase to the guest rooms. Bethany puts her hands into her jean pockets and at the same time Hagrid and Harry sit down at the table to join them for dinner. A few minutes later they all order a bowl of pea soup and butter beer to drink and when the food and drinks get to the table everyone start to eat and at the same time Harry looks over at Bethany.

"Bethany can I ask you something?"

"Yes you can Harry, what is it that you want to know?"

"Hagrid says that you were at my parent's house the night that my mom and dad dead, did my parents try to fight back against Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes your mom and dad try to fight back, but nothing could stop Lord Voldemort."

"Hagrid also told me that your mom and dad were killed two nights before my mom and dad by Lord Voldemort is that way you were staying with my parents?"

"Yes Harry that was way I was staying at your parent's house!"

As Bethany is answering, Harry questions her hair change from light brown with pink highlights to a light gray. Nympadora puts her right arm around her cousin and whispers into her ear that she was doing the right thing by answers Harry questions. Bethany starts to eat her soup and everyone stops talking. When they all finish eating Bethany, Nympadora and Andromeda head home for the night.  
The Next morning Bethany wakes up at the creak of dawn and quietly finishes packing, because she shares a bedroom with her cousin and Nympadora is still sleeping. First Bethany packs her school supplies, textbooks and clothing into a dark-brown steamer trunk. Then Bethany packs her slayer supplies into a second dark brown steamer trunk and has to pack all her slayers relate books into a third steamer trunk. Bethany has just lock up the third truck when Nympadora rolls over on her bed to face Bethany. Nympadora opens up her eyes and looks at her younger cousin.

"Did I wake you up, Nympadora?"

"Yes, but it all right and how many times do I have to tell you Bethany call me Tonks, I hate being called Nympadora."

"Ok, I will call you Tonks for now on."

Nympadora gets out of bed and then Bethany and her cousin leaves the bedroom and head into the Kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast everyone gets ready to take Bethany to the train station and to meet up with the Wesley's family once they get the train station.


	2. Chapter Two: A family reunion: Part one

Author note: female white owls are not completely white but have brown or black markings on them. Also Harry owl Hedwig is a female snowy owl too, but In the films, Hedwig is played by male owls, as male Snowy Owls are whiter.

Chapter Two: A family reunion: Part one  
Outside Bethany aunt, uncle and cousin are loading Bethany's steamer trunks into Mr. Tonks car. Bethany' s is upstairs in the bedroom, she shares with her cousin Tonks (Nymphadora) who just finish her seventh year of Hogwarts in June, Bethany is looking around the bedroom making sure she has not left anything she needs for school or slaying behind in the bedroom. Bethany looks at her cousin bed which has a solid blue bedspread with light blue stars on it and then look up at the wall above the bed and sees the Hufflepuff house banner and the banner for Hogwarts with all the school houses on it and begins to think about what house she will be shorted into. Bethany knows that she could end up in any of the four houses seeing that she had family members that were in Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses. Bethany then looks over at her bed which is the one with the light-blue bedspread with medium blue striped on it. She then looks over at the desks, which are up against the wall on the left-hand side of Bethany's bed if you are standing in front of the ends of the beds and looking toward the headboard and Bethany notices the empty bird cage. At the sometime her new snowy owl Starburst comes flying through the opening bedroom window and she sees that her watcher Remus Lupin has sent a reply back to the letter she sent him last night. Starburst flies over to Bethany and lands on her right shoulder, Bethany's takes the latter off the leg and goes over to her cousins' desk and gets an owl treat out and then gives the owl treat to her owl. Starburst flies off her owner shoulder and into the opening bird cage. Bethany shut the cage door and then walks over to her bed, which is the second bed in the room and sits down on the end of the bed. Bethany opens up the letter, which says Dear Bethany thank you for sending me a letter using your new owl last night to let me know what the owl looks like. She is a very sweat owl and I am happy you did not buy a small Scops Owl like you were thinking about getting, because then you would have to borrow a school owl for long distance trips and since I will be traveling a lot this year, that would be a big pain seeing that my owl pass away three days ago and I have not get a new one yet. When I get a new owl I will let you know, as for what you ask me in the letter it is best if I talk to you about that in person. I will meet you at the train station and we will talk about it in one of the waiting room, before you get on the train to Hogwarts. I will see you at the train station tomorrow and by the way I am picking up your cousin Bluebell Prince for Severus Snape house and give her a ride to the train station seeing that Severus has to be at Hogwarts in the morning, but I have to go now.  
Your watcher Remus Lupin  
Bethany folds the letter up and stands up from the bed. She walks in between the two beds and then kneels down next to her school bag. Bethany then pulls the flap up and puts the letter into the main compartment of the bag. Bethany shut the flap of the school bag and then stand up. Bethany then picks up her school bag and put the shoulder strap onto her right shoulder. Bethany walks over and picks up the bird cages that Starburst is in and then start walking toward the bedroom door. When she reaches the door of the bedroom, Bethany walks out of the bedroom and then stops for a few seconds. She looks across the hallway at her aunt and uncles' bedroom and at the hallway which is printing gold. Bethany then turns, so her left-hand is beside her and Tonks bedroom door and looks down the hallway that is after a small staircase that is also painting gold, there a lavatory and two bedrooms on the left-hand side of the hall, on the right-hand side is a wall, which behind the wall is the master lavatory and after the wall is a door to another bedroom and there is a wash closet between the bedroom on the right side of the hall and the second bedroom on the left side of the hall, but as you are walking to the wash closet you pass the back staircase and a closet. Bethany turn so her back is to the hallway where the rest of the bedrooms, lavatory, back staircase, closet and a wash closet are and then walks over to the main staircase that is on the right-hand side, if coming out of Tonks and Bethany's bedroom and to the left if coming out of Bethany's aunt and uncle bedroom. As Bethany walk down the staircase she wishes that her watcher would have answers her questions about the dream she keeps having about the new Defense Against the dark art teacher Quirinus Quirrell, because if the dream is right then he could cause major trouble at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Bethany's thought quickly changes as she walks down the staircase and she starts thinking for the first time in my life who will there be for me to talk to when I wake up from one of my awful nightmare about when my parents or Harry Potter parents' were killed or about my prophetic dreams, seeing that I could always talk to Tonks, my aunt and uncle or Remus Lupin. As she reaches the last step of the staircase, she thinks to herself I might be able to talk to Harry at lest about the nightmare about how our parents were killed, but I have to ask Lupin what I should do if I have a prophetic dream at Hogwarts. Bethany turns so she is facing the staircase and then looks into the conservatory and outside taking in how beautiful the countryside of Honiton is, which the conservatory is on the left-hand side of the house if coming through the front door of the house. Bethany hears her aunt come through the front door and turns her back on the conservatory and walks down the hallway, which all the walls are printing silver on the top half and gold on the bottom half of the walls. Bethany walks past the dining room on her left-hand side and the drawing room on the right-hand side and then walks past the kitchen and Breakfast room, which is on her left-hand side. If you are standing in the doorway that leads from the kitchen to the breakfast room and looking at the wall across from the breakfast room doorway that is on the right-hand side of the house, there is a door that leads into a study. Bethany walks into the reception room/library and look into the sitting room that is on the right-hand side of the reception room/library if you are standing in front of the front door of the house and at the sometime her Aunt Andromeda walks up to her.

"Are you ready to leave Bethany?"

"Yes I am ready to go now."

"I see that Starburst is back, did Remus Lupin write you back?"

"Yes Remus Lupin, write me back!"

"What did he say Bethany?"

"He says that Starburst is a very sweat owl and I am happy you did not buy a small Scops Owl like you were thinking about getting, because then you would have to borrow a school owl for long distance trips and since I will be traveling a lot this year, that would be a big pain, seeing that my owl pass away three days ago and I have not get a new one yet, when I get a new owl I will let you know. As for what you ask me in the letter, it best if I talk to you about that in person, I will meet you at the train station and we will talk about it in one of the waiting room, before you get on the train to Hogwarts. I will see you at the train station tomorrow and by the way I am picking up your cousin Bluebell Prince for Severus Snape house and give her a ride to the train station seeing that Severus has to be at Hogwarts in the morning, But I have to go now.  
Your watcher Remus Lupin. But I wish he had answers my question about the dream, because I had the dream again last night."

"Remus Lupin says he will meet you at the train station, so you will find out what he thinks about the dream soon enough."

"Ok, but I help Severus Snape is not home when Remus Lupin gets to his house to pink up Bluebell, seeing that he never like the fact that he is a werewolf."

"But he is showing that he trusts Remus by letting him give Bluebell a ride to the train stations and that is a good thing. We need to get going, now Bethany."

"Ok, lets go!"

Bethany and her aunt walk toward the door and then the two of them walk out of the house. Andromeda shut the front door of the light yellow two-story Victorian farm house and then locks the front door. At the same time Bethany walks toward the driveway and see that her uncle and cousin are already in the red 1988 Ford Orion. Bethany opens up the back door on the driver side of the car, but does not get into the car right away she looks over the pond in front of the house and then over at the two white building that are to the back of the main house, the largest of the two building is a guest house and the smallest building is Mr. Tonks workshop and are on the right-hand side of the house if standing in front of the front door with your back to the pond and looking at the door. Bethany gets into the car and then set Starburst's cage on the seat in between Tonks and her. The white owl that has brown marking on her head, back, wings and tail looks at Tonks and then the owl looks at Bethany. The owl then shut her eyes, which are yellow with black pupils and goes to sleep, as Mr. Tonks backs the car out of the driveway, which is on the left-hand side of the house if standing outside the conservatory and looking into the conservatory. At the sometime Bethany set her school bag on the floor behind her feet. Bethany then open up her school bag and takes out Magical Droughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger and starts to read the book, because his textbook is one of two potion textbooks Professor Snape requires his students to have, the other textbook is One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Tonks look over at her cousin and see she is reading Magical Drafts and Potions and then Tonks lays her head against the back of the seat and listing to the car radio, which is on the Wizarding Wireless Network and is playing the song, Do the Hippogriff by The Weird Sisters and Tonks differs off to sleep. Tonks start dreaming of her first day in Professor Snape potions class and she can see herself setting at one of the table in the back of the Dungeon classroom, she has both textbooks out which are Magical Droughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger and One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi out along with her Cauldron and scale, but has not getting out any potion ingredients, since she does not know what potion Professor Snape will assign for the first potions class, which just happens to be a double period. Tonks and the rest of the class turn around looking toward the classroom door when they hear the classroom door slam shut and see Professor Snape walking toward the front of the classroom. Snape turns toward the class when he gets to the front of the room and look around at the new first year students.

"Class today's lesson we are making the boil cure potion, each one of you will need these ingredients: dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, porcupine quills and Flobberworm Mucus. If you have not getting out your cauldron and scales do so now, if you have your cauldron and scale out please get the potion ingredients out of your supplies if you have them, if you do not have the ingredients can go over to the students potion ingredient storage cabinet and get them."

The Slytherin house students, Charlie Weasley and Tonks were the only students that had they cauldrons and scale out and the rest of the students had to get them out. But out of the group that had their scales and cauldrons out only Tonks and Charlie Weasley had to go up to the students potion ingredient storage cabinet. Charlie and Tonks stand up at the sometime and the two of them start walking toward the cabinet together. They are half way to the storage cabinet when Tonks does not see an old rust cauldron that is on the classroom floor and trips over the cauldron, which cause her to falls down. She looks up to see the whole classroom staring at her, which cause her face and hair to turn red with embarrassed. At the sometime Charlie walks over to Tonks and kneel down next to her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes just embarrassed is all. I should have seen that cauldron."

"It could have been worst, my older brother Bill, who just started his second year here said during his first potions class a kid trip and fell face first into the boil cure potion."

"I guess you are right!"

"Do you need help getting up?"

"No, I can get up on my own. But if you could get my potion ingredients for me, so I can go to the lavatory and get clean up?"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

"You are welcome."

Tonks stand up and start to walks toward the classroom door. The Tonks starts to dream about something else. At the same time Starburst who has been pulling at Tonks sleeves and trying to get her to wake up, stop pulling at her sleeve and start picking Tonks hand with her beak. Tonks look down at the owl and then around the car and see that she and the owl are the only ones in the car, she then looks out the car window and see her cousin, mom and dad walking toward the trunk of the car. Tonks take her seatbelt off and open up the car door. Bethany looks up from getting a streamer trunk out of the trunk of the car when she hears Tonks shut the car door. Andromeda walks over to her daughter and takes a close look at her.

"Mom why are you looking at me with that worried mother look on your face?"

"Because you sleep the whole way to King Cross is why and normally you more talking on the why here and you were talking in your sleep too and it was about your first day in potions class, are you feeling all right because you look tired?"

"Great now, you all know the embarrassing way I meet Charlie Weasley."

"It not that embarrassing Tonks, at lest you did not trip in front of the whole school and knock Charlie Weasley down too!"

"That is true Bethany, it just not the way I would have want to meet him for the first time."

"Nymphadora Tonks you did not answers your mother question!"

"I feel fine. I am just tired is all. I did not sleep good last night!"

"Bethany get back to work and Tonks start to help us get Bethany's streamer trunks and Owl out of the car, we still have to meet with Remus Lupin's before taking Bethany trough the barrier onto platform 9 3/4!"

"Yes dad!"

"Do not give me yes dad Nymphadora Tonks and there is no Trolley left so we have to carrying the trunks into the waiting room, then Tonks, Andromeda, Bluebell or I can go look for one that not in use when Bethany is talking to Remus!"

"Ok uncle Ted"

Tonks hair changing from purple to a reddish/pink color, but like her cousin, dad and mom she gets to work helping unloading the streamer trunks out of the trunk of the car. Once all the streamer trunks are out of the car trunk Bethany gets Starburst who is in her birdcage out of the car and joins her aunt, uncle and cousin in looking at the three trunks.

"Aunt and uncle I will carry two of the trunks, Tonks will you carry the last truck and aunt will you carry Starburst cage?"

"Sure I will carry the birdcage Bethany.

At the same time Tonks shank her heads yes and then Bethany's hand her aunt the birdcage. Then Bethany and Tonks pick up the steamer trunk or steamer trunks they are carrying and Mr. Tonks gets the new package broom, which package has Bethany's Name on it out of the truck of his car. Mr. Tonks then shut the car truck and the four of them walks into the train station. At the same time Bluebell and Remus Lupin are watching for Bethany, Ted, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks from the door of the waiting room. When Bluebell sees her cousin, the girl with dark-brown hair that is almost black that just past her shoulder in length, roundish-almond shaped eyes that are brown, small beak nose, thin lips, inverted triangle/heart-shaped face and an Inverted triangle body. Bluebell runs out of the waiting room and over to Bethany and takes one steamer trunk from Bethany. Then Bluebell leads the four Tonks to the Waiting room, once everyone is in the waiting room Remus Lupin close the frosted glass door of the waiting room. Bethany set the steamer trunk that she is carrying up against the frosted glass wall and Bluebell set the one she was carry on top of the truck Bethany set down. Tonks set the steamer trunk she is carrying on top of the steamer trunk Bluebell just put done. Andromeda set the birdcage on top of the steamer trunks and Ted puts the broom down by the steamer trunks. By now Remus, Bethany and Tonks is standing near the fireplace and Bethany has put her school bag down on the floor and up against the wall that the fireplace is on. Remus, Tonks and Bethany are standing in front of the fireplace, Andromeda has set done on the chair next to the fireplace and Ted is leaning against the glass wall. Bluebell is sitting on one of the chairs that in the row against the wall and across from Andromeda and Bluebell has her feet on the chair and has her wrap arms around her legs just below her knees. Bluebell looks at Ted who is wearing a black suit and white dress shirt under the suite jacket, he also has light brown hair that is started to get some gray along the edge of his hair line, he also has a beard and mustache and blue eyes that are a roundish almond shape, thin top lip and fuller bottom lip, medium defined nose and oval face. Then Bluebell looks at Andromeda who is wearing a black dress with short sleeves. Andromeda has light brown hair and brown eyes and closely resembling her elder sister Bellatrix in looks. Bluebell's cat Gypsy, which is a bengal cat has opened up Starburst's cage which is setting on top of the brown streamer trunks and now the cat is playing with Tonks boot laces of her black boot. Tonks is wearing a knee length jean skirt and red tank top with a black dress jacket over the tank top. Remus Lupin looks at his slayer, then looks at Bluebell and then looks at Nymphadora.

"Preteen and teenage today are different then when I was that age."

"Why are we so different Mr. Lupin?"

"Well for one Bluebell preteen and teenage did not come to King cross to leave for their first day at Hogwarts wearing a long sleeve green T-shirt with a camouflage T-shirt and black cargo pants or jeans with holes in them or a white tank top and a 3/4 sleeve suit jacket over the tank top, which is what Bethany is wearing. They also did not have purple highlights in their hair!"

"Well times have changes Remus Lupin, now will you answer the question I ask in the note that I write you last night?"

"Yes I will Bethany, I would keep an eye on Quirinus Quirrell, because if he who must not be name is still semi alive and has possessed him and share Quirinus Quirrell body then Harry Potter could be in grave danger this year. I want you to keep an eye on Harry Potter too this year and make sure he stays safe and out of harms way. In addition it is possibly that he who must not be name wants him to find and steal the sorcerer stone for him."

"I have another question Remus Lupin."

"What is the question Bethany?"

"What should I do if I have a prophecy dream at Hogwarts?"

"You can send me an owl or if you need an answer right away you can talk to Albus Dumbledore or Severus Snape about it. I will let Albus Dumbledore know where I am at all times, so if you really feel that you need to talk to me in person, go talk to him and he will help you get to where I am at that day."

"Ok"

"Ted and I are going to go and see if we can found two trolleys, one for Bluebell and also one for Bethany."

"Ok aunt Andromeda."

At the same time Ted open the door and Andromeda stand up from the chair she is sitting on. Then Andromeda walks out of the waiting room fellow by Ted who shut the door behind him. Bluebell stands up and picks up her cat Gypsy and walks over to the cat carry, which is on top of her steamer trunk and opens up the cat carry. Bluebell then puts Gypsy inside the carry and shut the door of the cat carry, Bluebell also shut Bethany's owl cage and then sit down on the chair she gets up from a few moments ago and then Tonks sit down next to Bluebell.

"Bluebell what is Professor Snape like at home, because as a potion professor he is really tough and favor Slytherin house students over the other students and if you not in Slytherin house you better not mess around in his class or he will take house points off your house total and he is a very tough grade too?"

"He is actually the complete opposite at home."

"You mean he is caring and has a soft side?"

"Yes, if I am really upset about something and need to talk he is a great listener and he has always been able to comfort me when I had a nightmare. But he is very protected of me just as if he was my real dad even there he is only my cousin. I guess that a good thing seeing that he has been a father figure to me since my mother and father died when I was one year old and he is old enough to be my father!"

At the same time Ted and Andromeda walk into the room with two trolleys Tonks and Bluebell stop talking and Bethany and Bluebell loads their streamer trunks onto the trolleys that are close to their trunks and then Bethany grabs her package broom and walks over to her school bag and pick up her school bag. Bethany then puts the school bag on her right shoulder. Then the six of them leave the waiting room and head to the barrier that leads into platform 9 3/4!


	3. Chapter three: A family reunion: Part tw

Chapter three: A family reunion: Part two  
Bethany, Tonks, Ted, Andromeda, Remus Lupin and Bluebell reach the barrier that leads to platform 9 3/4 right as Draco and Lucius Malfoy goes through the barrier, but when Narcissa Malfoy and Aldabella Prince hear six people come up behind them, Narcissa and Aldabella turn around and look at who is behind them. Then the nine and half-year-old girl who has shoulder length blonde hair in pigtails, roundish almond shape eyes that are blue, thin top lip, full bottom lip, oval shape face, small buls nose and inverted triangle body. The young girl is wearing a black skirt that comes to the base of her knees in length and has daisies on the skirt, a white blouse with daisies on it and a pair of black Mary Jane dress shoes that have two and half inches heels and daisies around the toes of the shoes, lets go of her aunt right hand and runs up to Bethany and Bluebell who are her cousins from her father side. Aldabella gives Bethany a hug and then gives Bluebell a hug. Aldabella then smiles at the two older girls and Bethany and Bluebell smiles at Aldabella. Narcissa Malfoy walks up to Aldabella, Bethany, Bluebell, Nymphadora, Ted, Andromeda, Remus Lupin and gives then each a half smile.

"It been a long time Bethany and Bluebell since I saw the two of you, I miss the two of you."

"(Bethany and Bluebell) I know the three of us need to see each other more often."

"Bella's we need to join Draco and Lucius now!"

"Ok aunt Narcissa, bye Bethany and Bluebell."

"(Bluebell and Bethany) bye Aldabella."

Aldabella stop smile and then Narcissa and Aldabella walks away from Bethany, Bluebell, Nymphadora, Ted, Andromeda and Remus Lupin and head through the barrier that leads to platform 9 3/4. At the same time Molly, Ginny, Percy, Fred, George and Ron Wesley's walks up behind Bethany, Bluebell, Nymphadora, Ted, Andromeda and Remus Lupin's and at the same time Ted turns his head away from everyone and pulls a white handkerchief out of his left suit jacket pocket. Ted then starts coughing into the handkerchief and Fred and George Wesley's start looking at Bethany. The twin boys notice Bethany's is wearing light blue jeans with holes in the knees, white spaghetti strap tank top with a light blue 3/4 sleeve suit jacket over the tank top. Fred and George then notice Bethany has blue hop earrings in her ears and is wearing tan sandals. The twins also notice that Bethany hair is light brown with purple highlights. At the same time Mrs. Wesley's start talking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tonks your niece matured into a beautiful young lady over the past two years."

"(Mr. and Mrs. Tonks) Thank you and Fred and George's the two of you will show Bethany around Hogwarts and makes sure she gets to know the other students that are her age during down time seeing that she is start school two years behind everyone else her ages?"

"(Fred and George) Yes Mr. and Mrs. Tonks."

"Mrs. Weasley will you thanks your husband again for filling in for me at work today, so I could see Bethany off and filling in for me at work this week when I was sick."

"Sure Mr. Tonks and are you feeling better?"

"Much better then Monday through Thursday, but I still have a tickle in my throat and my nose is still a little stuffed up."

Mr. Tonks pulls the white handkerchief out of his suit jacket pocket again and blows his nose and then cough into the handkerchief. At the same time Percy walks up to Nymphadora and smile at her and Nymphadora smile at Percy.

"Tonks you finish your seventh year in June why did you come to the station today?"

"I come to see my cousin off Percy."

"Oh."

Tonks look away from Percy Weasley and turn toward Bethany and Bluebell and then looks at the two girls.

"Bethany and Bluebell let go through the barrier and I will help the two of you get your streamer trucks, owl, cat and school bags onto the train."

"(Bethany and Bluebell) thank you Tonks."

Bethany and Bluebell push they trolleys toward the barrier and Tonks and Remus Lupin walks behind Bluebell and Bethany. The two first year Hogwarts students go through the barrier first and then Tonks and Lupin goes through the barrier. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks are going through the barrier as Harry Potter walks up to the Weasley's family. Meanwhile Bethany and Bluebell are carrying streamer trunks down the corridor of the train and Mr. Tonks and Tonks are also carrying streamer trunks down the corridor of the train cars. Lupin is carrying the owl cage and Bluebell cat carry and Mrs. Tonks has Bethany and Bluebell school bags and Bethany's broom. Bethany and Bluebell go into the third cabin of the second train car and then Bluebell and Bethany put the streamer trunks they are carrying onto the train luggage racks. Then Bethany puts her other two streamer trunks onto the train luggage rack as Bluebell sits down on the seat on the right-hand side if your back to the cabin door and Lupin set the cat carry down on the seat next to Bluebell. Mrs. Tonks hand Bluebell her school bag as Lupin set the owl cage on the seat by the door on the left-hand side if your back is to the cabin door. At the same time Mrs. Tonks puts Bethany broom onto the luggage rack, then Bethany takes her school bag from her aunt and put the school bag on the luggage rack onto top of one of her streamer truck. A few moments later Bethany hugs her aunt and then hug her cousin and last Bethany hugs her uncle, who feels warm to her.

"Uncle Ted's it feels like you are still running a fever, how are you feeling?"

"Tried and achy, in addition my sore throat is back and I have the chills. I am going to let your aunt drive home coughing and when I get home I am going to take some Pepperup Potion then go to bed."

"Sound like a good idea, I hope you feel better soon."

"Ah-choo me to."

Tonks, Ted, Andromeda and Remus Lupin walk out of the cabin and then leave the train and at the same time Lee Jordan, Fred and George's walks into the cabin that Bluebell and Bethany are in and put they streamer trucks onto the luggage racks. Lee then walks over to the seat Bluebell is sitting on and sits down on Bluebell left-hand sides. At the same time Fred and George walk over to the seat Bethany is sitting on, which is across from the seat Lee and Bluebell is sitting on. Fred sits down on the left-hand side of Bethany and George sit down on the right-hand side of Bethany and Fred is the first to say anything.

"Your younger cousin Aldabella did not seem happy about having to leave you and Bluebell."

"She was not happy Fred, because she hardly ever gets to see me or Bluebell and with Draco starting at Hogwarts this year she will be the only kid in Malfoy manor and will only have her aunt and uncle to talk to."

"That does not sound like any fun."

"It won't be Fred."

At the same time the train starts to move, as the train ride to Hogwarts begins Fred and Bethany stands up and walks out of the cabin and the two of then start walking down the corridor and Fred's inductions Bethany to other kids that are they ages. When the food trolley comes Bethany gets Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Jelly Slugs, Liquorice wands, Pumpkin Pasties and five bottle of Pumpkin juice for herself and to share with Fred, George, Lee and Bluebell. When the train gets near to Hogwarts, Fred, George and Lee walk out of the cabin and let Bluebell and Bethany changes into they school uniforms and robes and then the girls hang out in the corridor as Lee, George and Fred change into they school uniform and robes. As the train pull into Hogsmeade train station, Bethany sees Hagrid on the platform. Fred, Bethany, George, Lee and Bluebell are the first five students off the train.

"First years you will be taking the boat to Hogwarts, second through seventh year students go by carriage to Hogwarts, all your streamer trunks will be in your dormitories when you get to them after the feast."

Fred, George and Lee head to the carriages and Bethany and Bluebell follows Hagrid and the rest of the first year students to the lake and the boats. Bluebell, Bethany, Hermione and Neville Longbottom are in the same boat, as th boat gets near to Hogwarts Castle all four of them are shocked at how big Hogwarts is. When the boats pull up to the deck at the boat house the first year students get out of the boats and once everyone has got out of the boats the students follow Hagrid up the long staircase that leads to Hogwarts Castle. As Bethany walks up the steps she is looking around the dark grounds of Hogwarts thinking that she is lucky to be starting at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, seeing that she should have started two years ago and because most students that can't start the year they are supposed to do not get to go at all. Bethany stop walking for a few moments and looks toward the lake because she thinks she sees someone or something moving around near the edge of the lake, but after staring at the lake a few moments she sees that it is just a unicorn and start walking again. Once inside the school the first year student line up along the back staircase that leads to a small room, which leads into the great hall and at the same time Professor McGonagall walks through the rows of first year students, then Professor McGonagall walks up to Bethany Tonks and stop beside the first year student.

"The Headmaster Dumbledore wants to speak to you after the feast Miss. Tonks."

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall walks up the stairs and to the landing and stops in front of the two students in the front of the line, which are Draco and Neville. Professor McGonagall cross her arms and stare and the first years with a look that says you will not get away with breaking rules at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I will lead you into the great hall in a few minutes, until then stays in line and be quiet. I am going to see if they are ready for us in the great hall."

Professor McGonagall walks away from the first year students and goes through the door that leads to the small room shutting the door behind her. At the same time Neville's toad get free and start hopping up the stairs. Four minutes later Professor McGonagall is leading the first year students into the great hall and lines them up in front of a stool with a very old fade brown witch hat on the stool and the professors and staff tables. Everyone in the great hall gets quiet and the hat starts to sing a song. When the hat stops singing Professor McGonagall walks up behind the stool and then she unrolls a scroll. Professor McGonagall then picks up the very old fade witch hat off of the stool.

"When I call your name you are to come sit on the stool and I will put the hat on your head and the head will sort you into the house that you will be living in when at school, Bluebell Prince."

Professor Snape smiles and Bluebell walks up to the stool. Bluebell sits down on the stool and looks around the great hall at the Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin house tables. At the same time Professor McGonagall place the hat on Bluebell head and the hat start whisper into Bluebell ears.

"Interesting I see you living in Slytherin House and another house during your seven years of education here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, during your fifth year at school I will be resorted you. (Shouting now) But for now I am sorting you into Slytherin House."

Professor McGonagall takes the hat off Bluebell head and she stands up from the stool. Bluebell walks over to the Slytherin House table and sits at the table. At the same time Professor McGonagall looks at the scroll.

"Bethany Tonks."

Bethany walks up to the stool and sits down on the stool, then Professor McGonagall place the very old fade brown witch hat onto Bethany's head. The hat starts to whisper into Bethany's ears right away and Bethany face and hair turn red and the shade of red is brighter then any of the Weasley's red hair, at the same time Bethany covers her face with both her hands.

"The school is going to be safer with you here the next seven years. I think that you would fit into all the houses at Hogwarts, what house should I put you in Bethany. (Shouting now) I am going to put you in Gryffindor House."

Professor McGonagall takes the hat off Bethany head and she hops off the stall. At the same time Professor McGonagall calls Harry Potter name and he walk up to the stool. Bethany walks over to the Gryffindor house table and sits down next Fred Weasley. Bethany listens to Harry Potter gets place into Gryffindor House, then Parvati Patil gets shorted into Gryffindor House, but her twin sister Padma Patil gets shorted into Ravenclaw. Bethany and Fred start talk and do not really listen to the rest of the first years get shorted into houses, but see Hermione and Ron join the Gryffindor table. When the shorted ends' Bethany and the rest of the students listen to the Headmaster Dumbledore tell the first year students the rules of the school and where they are allowed to go and where they are not allowed to go. When Headmaster Dumbledore finish talking the food magical appears on the house tables. Bethany puts mashed potato, mixes Vegetable, salad, casserole and some roast chicken onto her plate and pours some water into her glass. And when the desserts appear, Bethany puts a piece of chocolate cheesecake and chocolate cake onto her plate. When the feast finishes the second through seven year students leave the great hall right away to head to the common room and the house prefects show almost all the first year to the house common room beside for Bethany who walks up to the professors and staff tables. None of the staff, professors or headmaster say anything to Bethany until the last student has left the great hall. Outside of the great hall Fred and George are standing near the doors to the great hall hoping to hear what Bethany needs to talk about with the staff, professors and the headmaster of the school and at the same time Dumbledore stand up and walks around to the front of the table and up to Bethany.

"First of all Bethany's welcome to Hogwarts, you already know that you can be out after curfew and are allowed in the forest because of your slayer duty, but do not leave the common room until everyone has gone to bed. In addition I want to let you know that you will not be in the same dormitory as the rest of the first year girls in Gryffindor House. Your dormitory is on the right-hand side like the rest of the girls dormitories, but your dormitory is at the very bottom of the girl's tower, which means you have seven dormitories above your dormitory. All of the boys dormitories are on the left-hand side, in addition there is a spell to prevent boys from going into the dormitories of the first through seven years' girls dormitories, but not your dormitory. I do not mind if a boy goes into your dormitory to get you up in the morning or say good night to you, but I do not want any boy to spend long periods of alone time with you in your dormitory room. A few minutes alone is fine and the Gryffindor common room is on the seventh floor, the entrance is behind the fat lady' portrait. The password to get into Gryffindor common room is Caput Draconis. I will see you at breakfast at seven o'clock in the morning."

Dumbledore walks away from Bethany and to the doors of the great hall and the same time Fred and George runs over to the grand staircase and start running up the stairs. Meanwhile inside the great hall almost all the staff and professors have stands up and are heading to the doors of the great hall, but professors' Snape who has walks up to Bethany and stops beside her.

"How are you doing Bethany and it is nice to see you again?"

"I am doing great and it is nice to see you again too."

"Do you want me to walk you to the seventh floor and show you where the fat lady' portrait is at or can you find it by yourself?"

"I am sure that I will be able to find it on my own, but thanks."

"You will need to remember that the staircases move."

"Thank you for let me know that."

Snape and Bethany leave the great hall and Snape head to his dungeon office and Bethany head to the grand staircase and starts walking up stairs to the seventh floor. As she walks up the stairs, she is looking at all the portraits on the walls. By the time she reaches the landing of the sixth floor Bethany stops walking and leans up against the wall to rest for a few moments and starts yawning into her right hand. When she starts walking again, Bethany is thinking to herself I am going to stay in tonight and call it an early night, because I did not sleep well last night I am tried. A few minutes later Bethany walks up to the fat lady' portrait and steps in front of the portrait.

"Password."

"Caput Draconis."

The portrait opens up to reveal the entrance to the common room. Bethany walks into the common room and sees that it is empty. She also sees that the walls are cover in scarlet tapestries, which have a lady and unicorn on it and there are also painting of witches and wizards on the walls. As Bethany walks to the door to the staircase that lead to the dormitories she notices there are several tables and chairs in the common room, two red arm chairs and a red couch in front of the fireplace and a group of three armchairs one is leather chair and two red armchairs, by the doorway to the staircases and to the right of the entrance of the staircase is a cabinet. Bethany stop walking when she gets to the entrance of the stairs and looks down at the floor and sees the old fade red rags that are on the floor. A few moments later Bethany start walking down the stairs of the staircase that leads to the lower dormitories, she can hear the students get into they streamer trunks as she head to her dormitory. When Bethany open the door to her dormitory, the first thing Bethany notice is right across from the door is a full size wooden canopy bed that has scarlet curtains, white sheets and a scarlet blanket. Bethany then notices the streamer trunk with her clothing is in front of her bed and the other two streamer trunks are up against the wall on the left side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed looking at the wall. On the center of the left-hand wall if your back is to the door is the doorway that leads to the lavatory. Also the wall on the right-hand side if standing with your back is to the dormitory door there is a window with a window seat is on the left side of the window if standing in front of the window and there is a scarlet cushion on the window seat. Bethany then notices a wood burning stove on the right side of the dormitory door and right-hand side of the window if stand in front of the window. Bethany also notices Fred and George are sitting on her bed and have taken the wrapping off of her broomstick and the twins are staring at her Nimbus 2000, which is made of mahogany.

"(Fred and George) are you allow to have a broomstick because of being a vampire slayer and you have to let me try your broomstick?"

"How do you know about me being a vampire slayer and sure I will let the two of you try my Nimbus 2000."

"(Fred and George) we were standing outside the doors to the great hall and over hear what Dumbledore told you. How about we go to the Quidditch pitch right now."

"Not tonight some other time."

(Fred and George) why not tonight Bethany?"

"Because it getting late and Breakfast is at seven o'clock in the morning, also I am tired."

"(Fred and George) ok how about tomorrow evening before Quidditch tryouts?"

"Sure."

George stands up and set the Nimbus 2000 down on top of the two streamer trunks that are on the left side of the bed and walks out of Bethany's dormitory, but Fred pulls Bethany down on the bed beside him.

"Fred you should go to your dormitory and get ready for bed."

"No I am fine here with you."

"Fred I want to go to bed, so will you leave? I will see you in the morning."

"Ok do not let the bed bug bite."

"I won't."

Fred stands up and walks out of Bethany's dormitory and shut the door behind him. Bethany stands up and walks over to the streamer trunk at the end of her bed and open up the streamer trunk and pulls out a pair of pink pajama pants and long sleeve pajama shirt. Bethany changes into her pajama and then pulls out her shampoo and conditioner, body wash, comb, toothbrush and toothpaste out of the streamer trunk and then heads into the lavatory. When Bethany walks into the lavatory, she sees that to the right of the door is a small round wood burning stove, to heat the room during the fall and winter. Then Bethany notices that up against the far left hand-side wall if standing in the door is a white clawfoot tub that has a shower rise, curtain rod and shower head. There also a clawfoot tub filler. There is the Spout, hand-held shower, Swivel mounts, cross handles/ faucets for hot and cold water (you turn the middle lever for shower head and push the diverter button on the middle lever for handhold shower head) and a handheld shower head, a tub drain, supply lines and supply stop. Bethany then notices that the shower curtain is scarlet, Bethany walks up to the side table that between the clawfoot and snowy-white porcelain pedestal sink that is across from the door and after the side table. Bethany set her, body wash shampoo and conditioner bottles onto the side table by the clawfoot tub and then Bethany set her toothbrush, toothpaste and comb on the side table between the tub and pedestal sink. The white Victorian toilet has a pull rod that is used to flush toilet and is up against the wall across from the door and on the right-hand side of the pedestal sink and small trash can is between the pedestal sink and the toilet. Bethany shut the lavatory door and a few minute later she walks out of the lavatory after brush her tooth and using the lavatory. Bethany walks over to her bed and gets into bed. A few minutes later Bethany and the rest of the Gryffindor students are sound asleep.  
The next morning around six o'clock Bethany is toss and turning in her sleep and also screaming help, because she is having a nightmare and keeps seeing Lord Voldemort killing her parents and Harry Potter parents. Hermione is coming down the staircase for the first year girl's dormitory, which is at the top of the tower when she hears screaming coming from the dormitory that is at the base of the tower, Hermione walks all the way to the dormitory at the base of the girls dormitories tower and open up the close door and see the girl that she met in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions toss and turning and screaming in her sleep. Hermione also notices that Bethany hair is black unlike the light brown hair with pink highlights, light brown hair with purple highlight and red hair see had seen the other times she was around Bethany. Hermione walks into the dormitory and over to the left side of the double bed and set down on the edge of the bed and then Hermione tap Bethany's on her right shoulder.

"Bethany's wake up, you are having a nightmare!"

Bethany opens up her eyes and she sees the girl that has bushy brown hair and brown eyes that she met in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and ride in the boat with last night sitting on the edge of her bed. Bethany sits up in her bed and runs her hands through her hair, which is slowly turning from black to a light red color.

"What time is it Hermione?"

"It is ten after six o'clock in the morning."

"Was I saying anything or just screaming?"

"Just screaming. I will leave so you can get dress."

"Ok."

Hermione stands up and walks out of Bethany's dormitory and shuts the door behind her. At the same time Bethany gets out off bed and walks over to the streamer trunk at the end of the bed and gets out her black uniform robe and the school the chest on the left side of the robe, a white long sleeve blouse, gray skirts, a pair gray knee high socks, a gray sweater with a v-neckline and house color around necks and base and a tie, which is red and gold. She sets the clothing and robe on her bed and grab the pair of black Mary Jane dress shoes out of the streamer trunk. Bethany set the shoe on the floor at the end of her bed and then close the streamer trunk. Bethany gets changes and a few minutes later walks into the lavatory wearing the gray sweater, white long sleeve blouse, tie, gray skirts and the gray knee high socks to brush her tooth and put her hair into a ponytail. When Bethany walks at of the lavatory her hair is light brown with gold and red highlights. She walks over to her bed and sit down on the edge of her bed and puts on her Mary Jane dress shoes. A few minutes later Bethany is checking her school bag to make sure she has all her textbooks, composition Books, the box with her fifteen and half inches long Willow wand that has a Dragon Heartstring core that has a purple and gold handle, a quill, black ink and the rest of her school supply are in her brown school bag, which is an old fashion style school bags since she does not know what her classes are or on what day yet. Bethany puts the strap of her school bag on her right shoulder then leaves her dormitory and heads to the common room. Fred and George Weasley run up to Bethany when she walks into the common room and the three of them leave the common room and head to the great hall for breakfast. When Bethany, Fred and George walks into the great hall Professor McGonagall hand Fred and George they class schedule and then McGonagall hands Bethany's her class schedule. Fred, George and Bethany walk over to the Gryffindor tables and sit down on the end of the bench on the left-hand side if standing at the end of table, Fred is sitting at the very end, then Bethany and George is sitting on Bethany left-hand side, seeing that Fred on her right. Lee Jordan walks into the great hall and sit down at the table next to George, at the same time Bethany is looking over her class schedule, which is on Monday 7:00 a.m. Breakfast, 9a.m.. transfiguration, Potion, Lunch, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Dinner. On Tuesday 7:00 a.m. Breakfast, 9a.m. Charms, Lunch, Break, one o'clock History of magic and then Dinner. On Wednesday Astronomy at midnight, 7:00 a.m. Breakfast, 9a.m. Potions, Herbology, Lunch, break, one o'clock Defence Against the Dark Arts. On Thursday 7:00 a.m. breakfast, 9a.m. Charms, Transfiguration, Lunch, break, one o'clock History of magic, flying lessons at 3:30 (on Sept 12, 1991) and on Friday 7:00 a.m. Breakfast, 9:00 a.m. Double Potions, Lunch, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Dinner. Bethany finish reading her class schedule right as the glasses, plates, bowls, spoons, forks, milk, juices and food appears on all the house tables. Bethany pours herself a glass apple juices, then pours some Cheeri Owls wizarding breakfast cereal into her bowl and then pours some milk into the bowl. Bethany puts two pieces of toast onto her plate. At the same time Bethany, Fred, George and Lee start eating breakfast at the same time.


End file.
